Hidden World
by spiffydescalchop
Summary: After a month goes by, Jaune gets his fake transcripts exposed to the public he's forced to leave Beacon by the Vale council. After he leaves, his ship back home gets attacked and sunk with him on board. Five days later an entire continent appears out of nowhere, startling the many kingdoms. What startled them most was the fact that Jaune was the king of the new land.
1. Description

**It's time to start up the story "A Hidden World"! But before I show off the goods let me explain my thoughts for the story itself without going into spoiler territory. **

**In this fanfic, Jaune will be sent home after his transcripts are revealed to be fake by Cardin Winchester after a month of his school life. Then(As I mentioned before) his ship sinks and leaves him washed up on a continent that's simply broken. **

**When I say broken I don't mean that everyone is at war or that the continent is in pieces, I mean that reality is completely warped. Time gets all fucked up and thats why Jaune was able to become king within 5 days and why the continent was hidden in the first place.**

**Despite the continents shortcomings it is actually very well off in terms of technology, it also houses an extinct race But once Jaune becomes king and frees the land from it's temporal prison, he has deal with all the issue that all leaders face, James Ironwood.**

**Anyway, as much as I want to go on and on about the story I feel that I should leave room for the fanfic to do the talking.**

**(P.S. The support for this story has made me decide to skip the 'one shot' portion and head straight for the full thing.)**


	2. Prologue: Memories

**Whatsapp guys? Spiffy the all consumer here with the good stuff. This story gained tons of support and so the one-shot thing will be skipped over. **

**Now before you start reading I'd like to address some problems a few of you readers will have. **

**This fanfic deals a lot with time and how things age. Time is something I went into in a previous fanfic of mine and would like to say that this is a very different fanfic. Yes, it has some similarities but the overall premiss is different.**

**This fanfic will not be focused around romance, I'm not sure if I'll actually have a pairing at all in the future but what happens, happens.**

**How everything works in the timeline has yet to be solidified. I wanted to have Jaune at Beacon for a decent portion of time before he was expelled so that he could form bonds with the characters. This way it would be more impactful when he reunites with them.**

**I wanted to pass the part in RWBY where Jaune saves Cardin but have it before the vistal festival starts up. It may take some tweaking, but I feel that I could make it work due to the jumps in the story that occur in the show. **

**The issue is figuring out how much time it takes to get to the part I want. I feel a month may be too small of a timeframe so I might change it or just simply leave it vague. But right now that doesn't matter.**

**Have fun you crazy kids!**

* * *

I looked out to the distorted sea as it's great waves crashed against our borders. Taking a deep breath in as I sat on my throne. Things would be different once I put our plan into motion, a good different.

But I was still hesitant, how much time had passed since my departure? Would they all still remember me? Would they have already made a life for themselves? Would they still exist?

The questions and uncertainties troubled me. They were all both good and bad but it was the the good and bad parts that they shared that really troubled me. I had no reason to not go along with the plan.

I sighed with dismay as I ran my fingers through my hair. Deciding to procrastinate a bit more as I gazed at the sea.

A deep but smooth voice asked from behind. "Have you made a decision your highness?"

It was an old man in a stereotypical butler garb that asked the question. His eyes were closed or at least looked like they were. His silver hair was slicked back with only a few strands remaining untouched, it's light blue tint signifying that his hair was blue in his younger years.

This man was Haydelsworth, a butler that could put another butler to shame in every aspect. He was tough, smart, diligent and of course, loyal to a fault.

"No, I have not. Still concerned about the outside world." I say truthfully.

"May I ask why my liege? That is if you can accept wisdom from an old man like myself." Haydelsworth chuckled.

I chuckled as well. "Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"To be fair milord, I'm no cat." He said.

"Touche. I would love some of your wisdom right now. I was always told that our elder's stories are never something to take for granted, no matter how crazy they seem." I say.

Haydelsworth pretended to be hurt. "I'm hurt milord. Do you truly think I'm crazy?"

"Well...a man that's lived for over 3200 years is bound to have a few screws worth." I cheekily comment.

"True, I do often forget water the plants from time to time." He says with a similar smile to my own.

I scoff. "Please, we both know you 'forget' to do it because I like to water the plants. I'd even bet your sharp enough to cut stone, no, tytanium, in two with ease."

Haydelsworth laughs at that. "Seen through again! Your quite sharp yourself my liege."

We chat back and forth like this for awhile until we both notice the sun is starting to set. We both become silent as we take in the fresh air of the outside world. Haydelsworth eventually breaks the silence.

"If I may be so bold your highness, does the origin of your strife have anything to do with your companions?" He asks.

I sigh. "You know me well Haydelsworth. Though I don't think the question was very hard to begin with."

Yes, my companions. It's been many years since I last saw them, memories of their personalities and how they look are starting to get fuzzy, but that day is one I remember very well.

* * *

(Flashback.)

I was in the elevator leading to headmaster Ozpin's office. Bullets of sweat rolled down my face like I was in a shower. The root cause of this was due to the feeling of nervousness I felt from what I could only describe as judgement day.

A ding was heard as the doors opened. I could see talking with Ozpin about budget. looked at me with curiosity as I walked through the elevator doors.

" , I'm surprised to see you here at this hour. May I ask why your out of class?" She asked with a voice filled with venom.

Ozpin held his hand out to stop any further allegations. "I called him here Glynda, I must speak with about an important matter that can't wait unfortunately. Could we hold this discussion until I settle the matter?"

"Of course Ozpin." She says with a huff.

"Could you come back later? The matters I must speak about with Jaune is one that is to be talked about in private."

gives Ozpin an odd look before complying. Passing by me as she made her way to the elevator. When I looked back at Ozpin he gestured for me to have a seat.

"S-so...whats up Ozpin? Is something wrong?" I ask, expecting the worse.

"As a matter of fact Jaune, there is something wrong. The matter I wish to speak with you involves your transcripts." He starts.

'Oh no...'

Ozpin continued. "I'm sorry Jaune. From today onward, you are expelled from Beacon academy, with a permanent black mark on your record. You will will leave immediately and no longer be allowed to continue any huntsman activity. This is affective as soon as you leave my office."

My whole world came crashing down on me. I wanted to cry, scream, lash out but found myself thinking that it was pointless. My right to retort never existed, I brought this upon myself, it was only a matter of time.

"W-What will I say to my friends?" I worriedly ask.

Ozpin shakes his head. "I'm afraid that I can't answer that for you. The only thing I can say is that you'll need to be quick about it. As soon as you exit that elevator, you have an hour to pack your things and leave the premises. You'll be quite pressed for time with that, speaking with your friends will be pushing things."

"I...I see. Thank you I guess-for having me headmaster." I say sadly as I get up to leave.

"Hold on just a minute , I'm not done." Ozpin said. "You have an hour after you leave the elevator. I still have much to say with the little time to say it."

I sit back down, my head down in shame. "I'm sorry for fooling you headmaster. I know you probably don't have a high opinion of me. Anything you have to say, I deserve. I just wanted to be a hero like my family before me"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Fool me? Jaune I'll have you know that I knew about your transcripts long before you went through initiation. Though I don't agree with the method, I don't hold any malice against people who truly wish to save the world."

I raised my head in shock. My voice became mute due to my surprise.

Seeing I wasn't going to respond, Ozpin continued. "I saw potential in you , I accepted you into my school despite your dishonest methods. However the Vale council found out about your transcripts and has strong armed me into doing this. In fact the way they asked me to expell you speaks volumes about the rage behind your expulsion. An expulsion that I don't agree with in any way."

He pulled out a list from one of his drawers and read it off. "I was told to expell you ASAP. You also need to record yourself admitting that you were *ahem* 'A cheater who didn't deserve to be in this school and send it to the council as an apology for your 'crime against Vale security'.' I could go on but from you get the idea."

Ozpin puts the sheet down and stares me in the eyes. "Now while they do have 'reasons' for this specific list of commands, anyone who read them would find them a tad suspicious. Obviously, the person responsible for this leaked information is connected to the Vale council in some way, has a vendetta against you and is trying to humiliate you while they cover their tracks." Ozpin explains.

I was still in shock. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because despite my decision to follow the orders of the council, I'm still on your side. I wouldn't be the headmaster of a school without the ability to respect my students privacy. That's why I made sure this discussion was between us alone. I still consider you a student of mine, and a headmaster helps his students." Ozpin says.

I couldn't help but smile at Ozpin's generosity. "Thanks headmaster, I appreciate it."

Ozpin frowns. "It's a shame to see such potential get snuffed out by a bitter soul. When everything dies down, I'll be able to help you out more. For now though, your stealthy retreat from Beacon is all I can do."

"Why do I need a stealthy retreat?" I ask.

"Jaune, we both know the mastermind behind your explosion resides in the halls of this school. They've probably told everyone about it already and are setting the stage for your fall from grace. Lies will become the only information that's relevant and the issue will snowball into something worse than it is. If I'm being honest, seeing your friends would be the worst move you could make right now."

Ozpin was right. If I'm getting expelled because someone rat me out, they've probably done more than just an anonymous tip to the authorities.

As much as I want to believe that my friends wouldn't care about that all, something inside me couldn't take 'belief' as a reason to confront them. Sure there may be a good chance that they would be cool with it. But if I was wrong, it would hurt more than if I believed that they wouldn't be OK with it.

"I trust your judgement Ozpin but don't you think it's weird for a headmaster to be telling a student to avoid their consequences?" I ask with a small smile.

"I've made more mistakes than any man or woman on this planet, I know how relationships can be ruined by an early confrontation. I've been on both sides of these kinds of incidents before so I know how things generally go down. The convicted will feel betrayed by the people they hold dear while the convictors will lash out without all the information. Broken trust hurts both sides , sometimes ignorance is best for everyone." He wisely states.

"Thank you again Ozpin; for taking me in, granting my dream, believing in me, everything you've done for me. I'll return the favor one day Ozpin, you have my word as an Arc." I tell him.

"I just wish I could do more ." Ozpin says solemnly as I walk to the elevator.

I give Ozpin one last smile and wave before descending down the elevator. After the doors open I follow Ozpin's instructions to the letter, packing my things and heading to a bullhead straight after. After getting on and securing my things, I prepare for my imminent motion sickness.

"Hey kid! I've been told to pass along a message to you. After we land, your going to go to the docks. The Vale council has generously bought you an express boat ticket back home." The pilot shouts back to me.

"Thanks…"

"No problem kid." The pilot says as the bullhead starts to move.

My stomach begins to churn, so I focus on something else to try and trick my body into giving me mercy. Thoughts of my time at Beacon flood my mind, the fun I had, the friends I made, it all came full circle to this moment.

'I don't regret what I did.' I think to myself with a smile. 'Just wish it didn't have to end like this.'

That smile I wore previously became an 'O' shape as the gates of hell opened and released the souls of the damned into the trash bin beside me. Hopefully the boat trip after was going to be more forgiving.

* * *

(Flashback end.)

Reminiscing about it now of all times makes me chuckle. The situation is practically the same as before, only this time I'm not being told to avoid anything.

I sigh. "I've told you the story again and again Haydelsworth. But after going over it so many times you'd think I'd be able to quell my uneasiness about situations involving the other side. Just so many unknowns, even though they should be outweighed by the positives, I still find myself reluctant to face it. What's your opinion on the matter Haydelsworth?"

"My opinion is the same as always milord. Whatever my king decides I will follow without question. Your reasoning for everything you've done as king of Enepso has always been sound and worth following. Everyone on the continent has your back, we trust your judgement." Haydelsworth resights.

As much as I wanted to scold him for saying the same thing he always says when I ask for his opinion. I had to admit that his words affected me differently then they have before. It reminded me that I was no longer that faker who made his way into Beacon, I was a king who made decisions for the many people who lived on my land.

No longer could I make decisions selfishly, I had to act for the good of my people. My people gave me strength, supported me and made sure my confidence didn't diminish. Haydelsworth is right; though curiosity may kill the cat, I'm no cat, I'm a person who needs curiosity to pull myself forward.

"I've made my decision Haydelsworth." I state with conviction.

"And what may it be your majesty?" He asks.

"The people of Enepso shall no longer sit idly by and let time control their lives, break down the barrier!" I command.

Haydelsworth smiles. "As you wish."

* * *

**Omake: From faker to fighter, from fighter to forsaken, from forsaken to fallen.**

(POV: Ozpin.)

I watched one mister Jaune Arc descend my elevator. It truly was a pity that he was expelled, his future was very bright. But alas, justice didn't seem to favor him, instead it decided to condemn him.

Sipping my coffee, I decided to pull out a book from my desk that I hadn't taken out in a very long time. It was the Vale law book, a book I skimmed years ago when I made the rules Beacon students follow today.

Flipping to the page I was looking for, I analyzed the text until the information I wished for came into view. Nodding at my discovery I head back to my desk and gazed at my digital library of student files. Finding what I needed I began to concoct a very legal plan to avenge the now expelled huntsman of the future.

I've always believed that I knew the difference between right and wrong, always trying to stick to my moral code the best I could. My school rules mirrored my moral code, it made students stand up for themselves despite the laws in place. Because sometimes the law itself is not justice.

I researched and compiled for what felt like days. Midway through my personal research, Glynda Goodwitch walked through the doors of my elevator with a less than pleased look on her face.

"I have some things I need to ask ." She said with a huff.

I get up from my desk and look out my window. "I'm afraid that you'll not find him here, or anywhere on the premises for that matter. He has been expelled by order of the council for his fake transcripts."

"So what I've been hearing is true? When I get my hands on that boy he's going to be in a world of hurt for thinking foul play of any kind is acceptable in my classroom." Glynda says with fury.

"I half expected you to be more calm about the whole dilemma." I say while hiding my surprise.

I could hear her teeth grind together. "How could I be!? First he lies his way into Beacon, then he cheated on the school tests, then he uses anti-aura weapons against my students! How could I possibly be calm!?" Her voice grew in volume as she spoke.

Something was off about her statements. The part about lying his way into Beacon was true but the tests and anti-aura statements left me puzzled.

Jaune Arc and I spoke many times before a test he was having. He was always sidetracked and was forced by his teammates to study during those times. Though his marks weren't the best, he still worked hard for them. Plus, if his transcripts were anything to go by, his marks would have been far higher if he cheated on the tests.

When it came to the anti-aura bit, I knew it couldn't be true in any way. Jaune Arc always used Crocea Mors, a weapon passed down in his family that I've held myself. It was not an anti-aura weapon, Jaune would need to completely reforge the blade, something he wouldn't do for two reasons.

Firstly, he has no knowledge of reforging weapons, let alone reforging a weapon as an anti-aura weapon.

Secondly, Arc's are very traditional and stick to their word and Jaune said he wanted to protect people. There's no way he would use an anti-aura weapon just to win a fight in a classroom.

My pondering leads me to question Glynda. "Where pray tell did you get this information from?"

"Cardin Winchester." She said.

My suspicions were correct then. had all of the things the mastermind needed to be the mastermind. He was from an influential family that was apart of the council, he was cruel enough to do awful things so long as he got his way, and to top it all off he has a vendetta against .

It all started with bullying, Cardin was always picking on Jaune from week 1. Then it escalated into blackmail that only stopped after Jaune saved life from what I found out. After that Cardin began losing his hold on and began to lose during their spars.

Yes, that's probably what made the boy rat Jaune out. The sin of wrath claims another victim.

Before I could say my piece on the matter, I got a call from my operative Qrow. "Hold on a minute Glynda, I must take this."

Putting my scroll up to my ear I asked my operative a simple question. "What have you found Qrow?"

"_I found out that this escort mission wasn't a total waste of my time."_ Qrow slurred.

"Meaning?" I prod.

"_I thought the mission wasn't as important as my mission to locate the maidens."_ Qrow says, a sipping sound making it's presance known.

"Qrow…"

"_Oh, you meant...yeah sorry, little drunk, I followed the kid like you asked and found some things that were a bit strange. Apparently the council was 'nice' enough to pay for his boat ticket home."_ My operative said while stressing the word 'nice'.

It was peculiar indeed, the council never did a thing unless it had to do with the city as a whole or had some ulterior motive.

"_Then, when the kid got on the ship. I heard some crewmates saying that they were changing course from their usual route, think they said something about getting paid for express delivery. That's when all hell broke loose, lightning struck the ship and the boat began falling apart. They crew was able to escape but the kid, who was too busy puking, sunk with the ship."_ Qrow said while taking another sip of his drink.

My eyes widened after hearing this. I prayed to the two brothers that my fears remained fears and weren't a reality.

"_When I asked the captain what happened in person. The man said he was paid a generous sum of money to get the kid home as quick as possible by sailing through the Enepso zone. Now I didn't know what that was at first but when I looked into it I found that it's apparently a cursed part of the ocean that destroys ships that enter."_ Qrow said, stating his findings.

It's at times like these that I wished the two brothers were still around and could hear my pleas.

"Thank you Qrow..."

"_Your welcome Oz. Now if you'll excuse me I've seen enough child endangerment for one night and want to have a rest."_ Qrow hangs up and I stare out to the ocean.

"Glynda?" I say in a stoic voice.

"Yes Ozpin?" She curiously asks.

"We are going to hold an assembly about Jaune Arc." I command.

"What for?" Glynda huffs in annoyance at the mention of the expelled student.

"To hold a funeral."

* * *

**How is it so far? I'm always a bit concerned when I upload something, especially something that I've had to redo before it uploaded. So to show your support give the story a review. **

**Complement if you like the story, it'll to make me more determined to continue writing. **

**Ask questions that you have so that I can address them in the next chapter. **

**Criticize my work to give me helpful advice on how to make the story better.**

**Flame the story if you want a strongly worded wall of text explaining the pros and cons of being an ass on the internet.**

**Anyways, see you gaters later!**


End file.
